La luna que los miraba
by chaz-chaz-chan
Summary: Ya ni cuenta se daban, pero sus conductas eran cíclicas, como la luna. A ella le gustaba verlos.
1. luna llena

No poseo Full Metal Alchemist en ninguno de sus formatos. Me gusta el Roai, y el Edwin, pero bueno, esta es como mi pareja de la perdición.

* * *

><p>Ed no sabe cuando empezó a tener ese trato con Mustang. Tal vez empezó porque necesitaba sentirse mayor. Edward renunciaría a su niñez si eso garantizaba el bienestar de Alphonce. Eso hacen los hermanos mayores.<p>

Tal vez eso lo empujó la primera noche con Roy.

Pero las muchas que le sigueron. ¿qué las empujó?

De noche, enredado entre las sábanas del coronel, tenía una vista perfecta a la luna.

La luna simboliza a la mujer, a lo femenino. Seguramente, los estaría mirando como cotilla. Tal vez esa era la razón detras de que siempre que hacía el amor con Mustang la luna llena los iluminaba.

Roy se removió un poco, sus brazos volvieron a apretarlo fuerte contra él. Ed, súbitamente, se le ocurrió preguntarle una duda que siempre se le escapaba en el momento.

-¿Estás despierto?- murmuró bajito. El Alquimista del Fuego abrió un poco los ojos, sin saber, aparentemente, distinguir entre la realidad y el sueño.

-ahora sí.- respondió, su boca pegada al cuello del chico.

-oye, siempre se me olvida. ¿no te da frío?- ante estó, el chico mayor sí que le miró a la cara, desconcertado.

-explica.

-Siempre me abrazas. ¿no te da frío el automail?

Roy, casi por instinto, alargó un poco más la cabeza. Sin notarlo (ya no prestaba atención a cómo abrazar al rubio) su brazo cubría el derecho de su compañero. El brazo de acero que recibía la poca luz de la luna que le llegaba y se la devolvía.

Su pierna cruzaba la cintura del chico, gran parte reposando en la parte metalica de la pierna de Ed.

Roy se lo pensó. No le mentía a la luz de la luna. Ella, que se había convertido en su cómplice, a quien le contaba todo lo relacionado con sus amores. Su consejera, que los acompañó desde la primera noche, Ella que parecía velar por ellos.

-Al principio. Siempre está helado al principio.- Roy tenía una extraordinaria resistencia al calor (no era de otra con su especialidad) pero, por el contrario, cuando para una persona normal estaba fresco, el se estaba congelando. O por ahí.

-Pero.- Se incorporó sobre el codo, con la otra mano tomó el brazo automail de Full Metal y lo dobló con cuidado sobre su pecho. El Alquimsta de Acero se sorprendió un poco. Donde esperaba sentir el metal helado, descubrió que estaba tibio. Más en las partes que sostuvieron el brazo del Coronel.- Luego de todo, se vuelve cálido.

Los ojos de oro se volvieron a mirar fijamente el rostro del mayor. El chico de ojos rasgados tenía una intensa mirada, una mirada de amor. Amor más hayá de la lujuria pasajera que les brindaba el manto de la noche, regído por la luna llena.

Roy lo atrajo de nuevo, sin preocuparle mucho el pequeño quejido de dolor que hizo el chico. Después de todo, era el mismo niño que había enfrentado al homúnculo autodenomidado Padre, con su respectiva paliza. Escondió el rostro en los cabellos de oro, que a su pareja, en algún momento de la noche, liberó de su trenza.

Y la Luna tuvo una hermosa vista de una pareja, uno de ojos negros y el otro de ojos dorados, que compartían un momento de silencio, de admiración mutua, y que luego de eso se durmieron, no sin que antes la miraran.

Edward Elric le sonrió con cansancio, mientras por fín se decidía a dormir.

La luna definitivamente los miraba.


	2. Luna menguante

-Luna menguante-

Roy estaba un poco inquieto. Era perfectamente razonable estar nervioso. Había invitado a Edward a una función de cine, el estreno de una película. Era cierto que hacía años que en Amestris tenían cine, pero sólo hacía pocos tenian cine a color y sonido, Ciertamente, las entradas no le habían salido baratas, por lo que más le valía a FullMetal aparecerse por allí.

Sí claro.

Lo cierto era que el Alquimista de la Llama tenía miedo de que su preciado dolor de estómago decidiera del día a la noche que no iría con él le daba escalofríos.

Le dió otra ojeada al reloj de bolsillo. Ya faltaban 5 minutos para la película, 10 minutos tarde de lo que habían acordado.

Ya estaba. Si Edward no se dignaba a aparecer en 2 minutos, se iría. Que le fuera a otro con sus berrinches.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, cási no escuchó el grito que venía dirigido a su persona.

-¡Roy!¡Oi, Roy!- Se dió la vuelta para encarar al rubio alquimista, que casi se le vino ensima si no fuera porque paró a tiempo.

-Ed, ¿se puede saber porqué llegaste tarde?- preguntó, tratando de aparentar enojo, aunque en su fuero interno saltaba de felicidad.

-Oh, vamos, Mustang, dame crédito. Tuve que engañar a Al para que no sospechara.

-¿Sospechar de qué? ¿Sobre las razones por las que siempre te ausentas las lunamenguantes, si es que estás en Central?- preguntó Roy con sarcazmo, con una sonrisa en la cara. Le entregaba las entradas al chico de la entrada, ante las miradas de odio y muerte de las demás personas que tenían que esperar en la fila. Resulta que, con solo mostrar el reloj de plata, se ahorraron hacer la cola de cientos de personas, que evidentemente llevaban horas esperando. Bueno, ese no es problema de nuestros Alquimistas.

Luego de que chequearan sus entradas, el Coronel le hechó una mirada detallada al atuendo de su acompañante. Nada de trajes negros y abrigos rojos. Edward llevaba un chaleco café claro sobre una camisa de un tono café más claro aún. Encima de eso tenía un abrigo de esos con cosas para los codos, que convinaba, pantalones, zapatos de cuero cafés, guantes blancos y el reloj de bolsillo. Tenía una pequeña cinta negra que hacía las veces de corbata, del mismo tipo que solía llevar él mismo.

Continuaron su charla un poco más, hasta llegar a la puerta. Roy los condujo a ambos a una de las butacas del centro, para ver mejor la película. Sí señores, iban a ver la película. Nada de besos o toqueteos, que para eso tenían la casa de Mustang y la Luna Llena.

Ese día tocaba una de Vampiros. Roy la eligió porque pensó que si llevaba a FullMetal a ver la otra de Romance que exibían ese día, le daría un puñetazo en la cara con el brazo derecho.

Aunque debía de reconocer que la reacción del Alquimista de Acero lo dejó de piedra.

Al parecer, Ed le tenía miedo a los vampiros. En todas las partes donde había algún asesinato de una bella muchacha de parte del chupasangre, Ed imitaba a las demás chicas de la sala, apretando el brazo de Roy con fuerza, y escondiendo allí la cabeza. A roy no le hubiese importado, de hecho´lo hubiese considerado lindo, de no ser por un pequeño detalle: Ed estaba sentado a su _izquierda_. El brazo se lo apretaba con la mano _derecha_.

Al final, la función terminó, diendo paso a un sonoro aplauso de parte de la audiencia, al que Mustang no se sumó por razones odbias.

Saliendo de allí, Roy y Ed anduvieron por las calles de Central un poco más, comentando acerca de la película. Terminaron sentados en un parque, espalda contra espalda. Sin palabras, Sin miradas. Solo sintiendo sus respiraciones.

La Luna miraba a la tierra con solo medio ojo en la ventana. Pero eso estaba bien. Esos días (noches) estaban allí para que probaran cosas nuevas. Eran para salir, escapar de la rutina, de las preocupaciones con Al con respecto a las horas de sueño, o para escapar del ojo de Hawkeje. Así habían empezado a salir, fijando una fecha, que al principio parecía completamente trivial, pero que luego degeneró en una tradición.

Ed llegó a su casa pasadas las doce. Al no estaba en el sillón, seguramente se había ido a acostar al entender que Ed llearía más tarde que lo que su cuerpo podía soportar.

Edward suspiró brevemente, antes de arrastrar una silla y sentarse frente a la ventana. Allí, podía ver perfectamente a la Luna, que vigilaba a los enamorados nocturnos, como mucho tiempo atrás lo había aceptado.

Luego de eso venía la luna nueva. No quería pensar en eso.

Se desvistió y se metió en la cama de hotel gemela a la de su hermano, dormido al frente. Con un suspiro, apagó la luz del velador, antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

Ya había pasado su noche de Luna.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, si se dan cuenta, esto va a ser una especie de fic relacionado con las fases de la luna. Si son intuitivos, sabrán cuándo llegará la próxima actualización.<p>

No poseo nada aparte de la trama de este intento de secuencia de one-shots.


	3. Cuarto Creciente

La reunion no marchaba como debía ser, y eso Edward lo sabia. Claro que lo sabia.

Las miradas que Roy le dirigía, las pocas en realidad, eran frías, no como el fuego que debían ser, sino como el frió del metal de su brazo y pierna.

¿porque había tenido que pasar?

Lo tenia mas que sabido. Sin luna no se podían juntar. Sin Luna no debía hablar como pareja, no podían ser nada mas que oficial superior y subordinado.

¿habían caído bajo?

Sin duda. Ellos, dos científicos, habían decidido tirar al diablo todas las leyes de la física, y por una vez creer en algo. Creer que ese enorme satélite natural que orbitaba la tierra tenia vida, y que de hecho los ayudaba. Terrible elección de Dios en el cual confiar, porque, ¿De que sirve un dios que se va escondiendo conforme avanzan los días?

Mas que caer bajo, habían sido idiotas. Como Lior, que había caído por adorar a ese dios del sol, ellos, creyendo en la luna, cayeron bajo el peso del dolor.

Las cosas que dijo esa noche sin luna no fueron las que su amado le dijo, iguales en magnitud.

Tal vez Al tenia razón.

O la Abuela Pinako.

Y sin embargo...

Winry, quien solo quería su felicidad, había aceptado que su amor solo era para Mustang.

Ella lo había perdonado. Era su mejor amiga, una de las personas que quería con locura.

Alto.

Era por esa razón por la cual se había peleado con Mustang. Por algo tan mundano y común como el hecho de que la Teniente Hawkeye prácticamente vivía con Mustang. ¿no era eso como lo que hacia con Winry?

Y ella ya le había dicho que consideraba al Alquimista de Fuego un hermano y un amigo (tal vez incluso un hijo).

Ese mísero ataque de celos había provocado su caída.

Pero no iba a dejar que eso pasara de nuevo.

Como nunca, esperó pacientemente que terminara la reunión de los altos mandos, donde solo tenía como misión vigilar la puerta. Desde su puesto, Tenía una vista excelente de la exposición de Falman acerca del Fuerte Briggs, Y que en realidad, aunque no hubiese sido satisfactoria (que lo fué) nadie se habría atrevido a irrumpir por algo como eso el castillo de la Reina de Hielo.

Se terminó la reunión. Los generales, escoltando al viejo Truman, salieron ceremoniozamente de la sala, donde solo se quedaron los de rangos menores, recogiendo papeles. Entre ellos estaba Roy.

Ed se paró detrás de él, creyendo que se pararía y le dirigiría otra de sus miradas agrias. Pero no. Se quedó sentado allí.

-¿Que pasa Mustang?

-Mira quien decide hablar como adulto.- Roy se volvió hacia el, todavía sin pararse. La sala estaba quedando vacía.-Si quieres gritarme, tengo migraña.

-Conque el adulto eres tú, ¿no?- no pudo reprimir que esto se le saliera en tono burlón.

Mustang frunció un poco más el ceño, mientras trataba de llenar los papeles de la información requerida más rápido.

-no tengo tiempo para charlas ahora, Fullmetal. Me agradaría terminar en esta noche.

-por eso es porque la teniente segunda te insiste en que hagas tus papeles. así no se te amontonarían tanto.- dudó por un momento, pero corrió la silla de a lado de Mustang y, ya sentado, apoyó la cabeza en los brazos.

-¿que haces?

-apoyo moral.

-no me digas. me siento muy apoyado.

-es lo que hay. Termina rápido, que tenemos que hablar.

-nosotros no tenemos de que hablar.

-entonces me iré y le diré a la teniente que me echaste.

Roy volvió a gruñir pero no protestó más.

* * *

><p>No hablaron. Es más, de no ser por la rápida acción de Ed, que tenía el sueño solo un poco más ligero que Roy, habrían muerto quemados por las llamas de la vela que habían dejado sobre la mesa. Se quedaron dormidos, eso es todo. Espalda contra espalda, respiración coordinada con la otra.<p>

Controlado el fuego, gracias a la mano del Flames Alchemist, ambos salieron como balas del salon, para evitar ser culpados. (igual lo fueron).

No había nada que hablar. Por lo menos esa noche, ese día. Porque al final, aquella mirada de complicidad, aquella huída desesperada, las buenas risas que compartieron, y el regaño de parte de Riza Hawkeye sirvieron para perdonarse. Era imposible estar enojados tanto tiempo entre ellos. Se necesitaban. El uno al otro para respirar.

(también ayudó un poco el correr de la mano. y el beso del baño.)

* * *

><p><strong>(sale nerviosamente desde detrás de una roca.) -um, hola? (risa nerviosa al ver las armas.)<strong>

**-esto, sí, sé que me pasé una luna. -las armas la apuntan al cuello y ella suda.- y...esto...-risa nerviosa- tengo una buena razón. **

**-esto... la semana antepasada, justo para esa luna nueva, había viajado a Gringoland, ya saben, la casa de Alfred. y, bueno, no tenía tiempo. hice cosas fantásticas, enserio. **

**No pienso abandonar esta historia, porque tengo planificado terminarla como en 5 lunas más, y tener algunas cosas divertidas en esto.**

**Así que, bueno, esa es mi disculpa. **

**Estén atentos y atentas a su calendario y nos vemos luego.**

**-Kata**


	4. Cuarto Menguante

Cuarto Menguante.

Si Ed estuviese en la ciudad, estaría saliendo con Roy. Al cine, a comer, a pasear. Incluso a visitar a alguno de los subordinados de su pareja enfermo, o al club de Madame Critsmas. Pero no estaba allí. No había ninguna cita. Ni siquiera una carta.

En Risembool, era la época del año en la que empezaba a hacer frío. En su cuarto, antes de la cena, era lo suficientemente fresco para envolverse en una manta, sentado en el escritorio leyendo un libro.

Por lo menos, siendo otoño, no le dolían los puertos como pasaría en invierno. Pero ya le empezaban a molestar, presagio de que la época helada sería especialmente dura ese año.

Si tan solo Roy estuviese haciéndole compañía...

E inmediatamente se sacudió ese pensamiento, consiente de que si empezaba a pensar en eso, se entristecería. No necesitaba preocupar a la abuela Pinako, ni las preguntas inocentes de su hermano Al, y por sobre todo no necesitaba el interrogatorio que seguro se produciría si su mecánica lo veía así.

Dejó por fin el libro (no había avanzado casi nada) y se sentó en el marco de la ventana a mirar al cielo. La luna avanzaba su ciclo, y ya casi no quedaba nada para que se escondiera totalmente. Cómo odiaba cuando pasaba eso.

Pero detener la luna era una tarea imposible. Como había comprobado en su entrenamiento, hay cosas que siguen un curso, y la luna tenía el suyo bien marcado, ineludible.

Por eso sólo podía aspirar a disfrutar los momentos que tenía. Junto a su hermano, su abuela Winry, sus amigos. Y Roy.

No sacaba nada con estar triste.

No debes llorar si no puedes ver el sol, pues las lagrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas.

Ni la luna en cuarto menguante.

(ni la carta de Roy que la abuela le entregó nada mas terminar la cena).

* * *

><p>Moshi Moshi!<p>

Como andan mis pequeñas y tal vez pequeños cupcakes?

Ya se, sé que me pasé una luna llena. Pero a cambio, les prometo, les hago un juramento inquebrantable de que no les dejo sin luna nueva. La historia continua, yo sigo viva, y el yaoi sigue en pleno apogeo.

A todo esto, les cuento que ya terminé Leal, de la reina Roth, y en verdad casi lloro.

También ya vi mirai nikki, kurishitsuji 1, 2 y sigo BoC, hamatora, sigo re hamatora, y muchas cosas más.

y el próx. mes cumplo 15. Sólo si quieren saberlo.

bueno, eso es toda la sintonía de esta semana, esperen paciéntemente la próxima historia, y nos leemos!


End file.
